


Next Time...

by AcidSause



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Collars, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidSause/pseuds/AcidSause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the "I burgie Burgie" video because why not.  </p><p>Dan has been trying to rebel against the couple he lives with, they took him in but he doesn't exactly like their cheery attitudes or how they don't like his life choices.....or lack of attention from someone....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School Fight

At about 4 p.m Dan came home with a busted lip and a bruised cheek and tried to go to his room like it was nothing.  Suzy was the first to notice, and ran up to him, asking what happened and who did it to him.  He quickly brushed her off and closed his door.  For the past few months, he's been living with Arin and Suzy.  They picked him up off the side of the road like a puppy when they found out that he was kicked out of his parents house.  They felt bad for him but Dan was making it hard, any chance he got he'd push them away.  All they wanted was for him to have a good home and a good education, which was why they were forcing him to finish his senior year of high school.  they want to keep him in school but for the past few nights, he's been coming home with different cuts and bruises and it was starting to worry them.

"Do you know anything?"  Suzy went over to Arin on the couch and sat next to him.  Arin was too focused on his laptop and hardly looked up.

"He's a boy, boys get into fights.  You worry too much, you know what he's gonna say."

"Well he's in our house, maybe i should be his mother!"  Suzy was getting unusually upset, raising her voice was not something she did.

Arin sighed and put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a good squeeze.  "He's 18, a free man, we can't adopt him.  The most we can do is give him a bed and food.  You remember what he was living in before."

She sighed. Before they found him, Dan was staying from room to room in a motel, offering drugs and favors (nonsexual as far as they knew) for room and food.  While having part of their house redone, they stayed at one of the many motels in town for a couple nights and on the 3rd night, he knocked on their door.  When he tried his speech on them to stay the night, they knew he had to come home with them.  At first he didn't believe them, but two nights later, he was sitting in their quest room putting his things away.

"I know, I'm just worried.  You go talk to him."

Arin patted her knee and got up, walking over to Dan's room.  He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.  After about a minute and hearing nothing, he let him self in.  Dan was laying down on his bed, eyes closed listening to his music, not noticing him even being there.  He went over and poked him, making him turn towards the opposite wall.  Arin sat at the edge of his bed.  Dan pulled out an earphone.

"What?"

"Wanna talk about school?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Suzy's getting very worried that you might be hanging out with the wrong people."

Dan curled up a bit.  He was in the middle of his angst, but he didn't like upsetting Suzy.  It was her idea to let him into their lives and had always been so sweet to him. Dan turned around, but didn't look up at Arin.

"I don't hang out with any body...." Dan crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his covers.

"Why not that nice boy next door?  He's only a grade or so below you."

"Barry?? No, he's a nerd."

Arin looked down at Dan sternly, one thing he did not tolerate is Dan picking on "nerds" sense being one himself.  "How about you hang out with him this weekend and I get you that Rush Cd you've been looking for."

Dan muttered ok and rolled back over to the wall, waiting for Arin to leave before kicking his legs in excitement. 


	2. The Computer Kid, Barry

"You wanna hang out with me?" 

Barry was a sophomore, a little shorter than Danny.  He was sitting on the floor in front of the computer class reading, with Dan towering over him he looked smaller and scared.  Barry was trying hard not to be too confused but most kids didn't talk to him.  The two have been neighbors for the past few months but every time he tried to say hi, Dan either ignored him or flipped him off. 

".......Are you serious?...."

"Ya, like, this weekend or something."

Barry looked down at his class notes and then back up at Dan.  "You're not gonna beat me up like you did that Ross kid are you?...."

Dan's eyes burned hot.  "Ross was being a little shit and couldn't keep his stupid mouth shout!"

The other kids walking around the building stared at the two before quickly walking away, everyone had come to know not to mess with Danny.  On his first day of school, he got in a fight with a junior and it had to be broken up by the Science teacher Mr. Wecht, who had been keeping close tabs on him ever since.  Most of the kids didn't like his clothes or the music he listened too.  A lot of the athletes tried to pick on him, pulling his hair, trying to pants him, and even going as far as to spread a rumor around that Dan used to whore him self around the local motels.  Every time some one would bring up the rumor would get their ass beat by him, which is how Ross got sent to the nurses office the day before with a broken nose.  The office had tried to threaten him about his behavior but there was only a few months left of school and didn't want to push him onto another school causing them problems.  

Barry kept his head down, staring at the notebook in his lap.  Dan leaned against the wall and slid down beside him, sighing.  "Listen, do you want the truth?"  Barry nodded slightly, trying not to get hurt. "Arin wants me to at least have one friend and everyone else at school thinks I'm a thug or a call boy.  I'm sorry I've been rude to you but you can see why I'm not exactly keen on being 'nice' to people.  It's just for the weekend so he can get off my back.  We can hang at your place or mine because I bet you wouldn't want to be seen with me."  Dan looked up at the ceiling, waiting for some type of response.

"We can hang out outside, I don't mind if people see you with me.  In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly 'Mr. Somebody'.  I just want to ask one thing...butpromisenottohitme!"  Dan nodded out of confusion not really knowing what he had just said.  "Is it true?......the rumor?..."

Dan looked down at Barry in silence, even sitting down he towered over him.  Barry was sure that he was going to the nurses office before class because of his big mouth.

".....We'll see how this weekend goes and  _Maybe_ I'll tell you."

....................................................................................................................................................................................................

"How was school today?" Suzy asked as soon as Dan got home.

He threw his stuff into his room and went to the kitchen to grab a soda and a snack.  He briefly told her about class, how he didn't get into a fight, and how Mr. Wecht was still up his ass more than any teacher should.  She was excited that he was talking to her today.  After he came home the day before with cuts and bruises, she was worried of him becoming distant.  

"Hey, um, is it ok if I go out this weekend?"

"What just wonder around the town?"

"No, I was gonna go hang out with someone down town." 

Suzy almost stood up she was so surprised.  Out of the few months that Dan had been living with them he had never once talk about friends or hanging out with anyone, not even girls.  She figured that he was just being a secretive teen but it worried her, but now with this, she was so excited she wanted to know everything.

"A friend? Are they nice?  Boy or girl?  What grade?  Where down town are you going?"

"Gez Suz, it's just that Kramer kid next door.  Don't need to flip shit." Suzy shot daggers at him, she did not tolerate cussing in the house.  Dan muttered, "sorry...."

Dan went off to his room and did some school work and munched on his snacks before mindlessly playing on his phone.  Suzy waited for Arin to come home and told him everything Dan told her.  She was so excited she was practically squealing.  Later on that day, a Rush Cd slide under Dan's door with a note saying "Good boy." He put the Cd away and stared at the note, until Suzy called him to dinner, with blushing cheeks.  He knew Arin meant it innocently, but he couldn't keep his mind from making it dirty.


	3. The Weekend

A knock came to the door and Barry rushed to it, opening it to find Danny looking around the outside of his house trying to not care.  Barry was caught a little off guard by what he was wearing, it was almost summer and Danny was wearing all black and a jacket.  He looked down at his Zelda shirt and carpi shorts, feeling a little out of place.  Dan finally looked at him and cocked his head to the side lazily looking him up or down.  They finally met eyes.

"Ready?"

Barry nodded and leaned more into the house telling his folks he was leaving.  Dan could help but laugh at how much of a 'goodie goodie' he was.  He took a step back, letting Barry out on the steps to shut the door and lock it behind him.  The two didn't really talk much as they walked down town.  Neither of them had cars, Barry's folks won't get him one till graduation and Arin and Suzy took theirs to work already, which made things a little awkward with down town being two miles away.  Once they reached the one mile mark, just passing the closest gas station, Barry spoke up and proposed they went inside to get snacks.  

Once inside, it was obvious, they were getting looks.  Not the good "They so sexy" ones, the "These two are either up to no good" ones.  Dan disappeared from Barry's side as soon as they got into the door.  Luckily it did not take long to find him, crouched in the candy aisle looking at the different Skittle flavors.  Barry grabbed a soda and some chips, he met up with Dan at the cashier.  He waited in line behind him until Dan motioned for Barry to put his stuff on the counter.

"What?" Barry didn't quite understand what he was doing.

"I'm paying."  

Barry put his stuff on the counter and the two left.  He said thanks but Dan only nodded, he didn't really say anything till they got down town and asked where he wanted to go first.

"I don't really care as long as it's not that new health-nut bar."

Barry looked up at him a little skeptical. "Don't like healthy food?"  He didn't think it was true seeing how skinny Dan was.

"No, it's just those people are airhead jerks, ya know?"

Barry nodded and suggested going to the Game store, regretting it a little fearing Dan would laugh at him.  To his surprise, Dan thought it was a good idea and the two walked down there.  As the day went on pretty well, Dan opened up more and actually started joking around.  Barry couldn't believe that they had a lot in common or that he even liked video games.  Later on, Dan finally complimented Barry on his shirt leading into a huge discussion on which Zelda is the best Zelda.  A couple hours in they sat down on the curb off of one of the lesser busy streets and chilled out resting their legs.

"Do you mind if......I ask about the rumor again?" Barry had been working the nerve to ask that question all evening and thought it was as good of time as any.  He was staring down at his feet but dared to look up at Danny, who's face was turned up to the sky with his eyes closed.  Barry never thought about how handsome Dan was until then, he never got really a chance to look at his profile before.  He shook the idea out of his head and jumped a little when Dan sighed.

"It's true." Dan's voice was low and his shoulders relaxed, as if the words lifted a burden off him.

Barry was shocked silent.  A lot of the kids at school joked around about how Dan would sell his body for food but he never thought it'd actually be true.  Something like that, he thought he should be disgusted, but he wasn't.....he felt bad for him.  He felt like he should hug him but didn't know how Dan would react to it.

"But...why'd ya do it?"

Danny's head flopped forward, hair covering most of his face as he looked down at the street. "Two years ago I got kicked out of my folks house, they didn't know what to do with me.  Their arguing was already tearing us apart and felt it was better it put it out on me.  They stuffed my backpack with cloths and left it out on the steps for when I got home from school, by then they already changed the locks.  I didn't have any friends really and no where to go.  I ended up here, two towns over, and figured I could hit up the motels for cash.  At first it was just favors, clean up after people, do laundry, watch their kids.  But that didn't cut it for most, so I started selling pot on the side.  No one wanted to risk it, cops circle around that area for people like me.  Then one day, a knocked on this couples door, the husband wanted to shut the door on my face but the wife thought I was cute wanted to 'play'.  I said no but then they offered money and $200 is $200."  Danny chuckled a little, Barry kept looking at him concerned, feeling bad for even asking Dan to relive his past. "And then the money started rolling in and it just became addicting.  The money was good, I got to pick the hotties, it was all good except for some.....  And before you start preaching std's, I still get checked regularly."

"Regularly? You...you still do that?"

"No, I stopped all that the day I met Arin and Suzy.  When I found them, I was already well known for my trade and had gotten into some rough spots.  It was fun but some people had dark sides and once you're in that room there's no telling what they'd do.  I was having a very....unlucky night...Arin was very hesitant to even open the door, I wouldn't blame him, I had a black eye at the time.  But Suzy, she made me come in and use the bath.  They fed me and and let me spend the night, no one ever did that for me.  Then she said that I was coming home with them, it was like Christmas.  I left that life behind me for them, but it's hard, some times you wanna fall back into old habits."  Dan smirked at himself, mind racing to dirty parts.

Barry reached over and hugged him tight.  He was overwhelmed with all of it, all he wanted was simple answers but Dan trusted him with this side of him, he felt important to him.  Dan sat there, not hugging back, but leaning into the younger boy.  He made Barry promise not to tell anyone about it. The two sat there on the curb for awhile, letting the cars go by and the sun to go down more.  It was almost night time by the time they decided to get up and finally go home. Dan walked Barry up to his door and said goodnight after exchanging phone numbers. Dan walked down the steps and was almost to the front gate when he turned around and caught Barry before he opened his door.

"I have hypothetical problem for you."

"Shoot."

Dan thought a bit for the right wording. "Say you're head over heels for someone.  Someone you care about and dream about, swoon over practically.  But....they're married.  what would you do?"

Barry looked at Dan a little surprised, he never thought of any one that way.  He thought a bit wondering who he was talking about and it dawned on him. "Um....I'd have to say you'd need to let her go, forget about her.  If she's married, it'd only cause you heart ache."

Dan smiles a little nodding away before leaving the Kramer's front lawn. He turned back towards Barry. "That's good advice, but Barry,  _he_ is not someone you want to forget. Good night."

Barry watched Dan walk over to his house next door and go inside with his mouth wide open.  Today was a lot to process.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I promise I'll get back to happier parts after this back story.


	4. Mandatory Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep switching the tags, the change with the different ideas I get. I promise no more changes. thank you all for the support and love!

"I'm sure by now you know that the principal has asked me to keep an eye on you for your erratically behavior.  Now, for the next hour, you must sit and understand that you can't beat fellow students up without consequences."

Dan through his head back and groaned loudly.  It was bad enough that he was forced to sit in the front of the empty class room, but he couldn't stand Mr. Wecht speaking.  The teacher had been stuck to him like glue since Dan's first fight at the school.  It was the second week of the new year and things were already going sour.  A couple of the kids realized who Dan was and what he used to do.  In the first week, he was given some under the table offers from the athletes but it was when he refused them did things get violent.  Anyone that was there would say that the soccer player started it but no one wanted to go against them and blamed it on Dan. Mr. Wecht would always show up as the first teacher to break up every fight, every argument, but it wasn't their first encounter. It would freak Dan out how he would pop out of no where every time.  This was his 2nd time in detention that month and it was always Mr. Wecht's science class.

"Can't you let me out early?  I'll be a good boy, Brian."  Dan looked at Mr. Wecht with no emotion, he was the only student allowed to call him by his first name. 

He didn't like it but the two saw each other in and out of school, for behavior checks, enough to be on first name terms.  Mr. Wecht even allowed Dan to not call him Doctor Wecht like he made sure all the other students did.

"Mr. Avidan, we both know that can not happen.  You must stay for the full hour in silence so that you can understand what you did to that boy was wrong.  Most kids make sure they don't end up here after the first time.  Do you like detention? Do you like getting in trouble or being bad?"

Dan looked him in the eye and licked his lips.  "Bad boys get spankings~"

Mr. Wecht covered up part of his face, trying hard not to blush.  Dan chuckled and leaned back in his desk, knowing how much it was effecting him.  Not only were the two almost connected at the hip due to school, but Mr. Wecht had a secrete.  He used to visit Dan in his motel days.  Dan knew every kink, every turn on, every way to push Mr. Wecht into the right mood and it made him feel ashamed.  On the first day, when Dan walked into his third period science class he couldn't keep himself from laughing nonstop, making everyone in the class think he was crazy.  Mr. Wecht took him out in the hallway and made him promise not to tell anyone in fear of getting fired. 

"I told you that inappropriate behavior is forbidden in detention." Mr. Wecht could not even look Dan in the face, not seeing that he had already gotten up and was walking towards him.  

"Oh come on Brian.  We both know what you want to do~" Dan grabbed Mr. Wecht's tie and let it slowly slip through his long fingers. "You want to bend me over your desk and spank me like a bad boy~"  He leaned towards him, his voice in a husky whisper. "Maybe even pull my hair while you punish me~  I know you think I deserve to be punished, Brian~"

Mr. Wecht leaned forward, lips almost touching before snapping out of it pushing Dan away.  He made Dan leave the class room, which he happily did, leaving Mr. Wecht to "deal" with his problem.  Dan could see it from the small window in the class room door before turning to leave for home.

"Still got it," Dan said to him self.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're home early." Arin stated once Dan entered the house.  He looked down at his watch, confirming that he was 30 minutes early.

"Ya, Dr. Wecht had a looooot of paper work to do and just sent me home."

Arin watched him as Dan headed to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of frozen pizza before heading off to his room.  Suzy tried to tell him that he needed to heat it up or put it back but quickly put half of it in his mouth, backing up into the hall way on his way.  She huffed but knew teenage boys had weird appetites that she would never understand.  After finishing up cleaning, she went over and sat next to Arin, hugging his arm.

"You look concerned."

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Dan's bedroom door and spoke softly. "Do you think he's hiding something?  Him and that teacher seem pretty close don't you think?"

"Or you're thinking too much into it" she reached up and pinched the tip of his nose, smiling. Suzy always thought it was funny when Arin got crazy ideas."Dan is a troubled kid and we should be happy that he is looking after him.  It's either keep him around or try to afford a therapist, let alone make Dan go to one."

When Dan first came to live with them, Suzy suggested that Dan saw a therapist so he could talk to someone professional about his life but he down right refused.  It was their first fight and it was not a pretty one.  Arin was so close to just kicking it out if it wasn't for Suzy believing that he could be good, even if it's buried deep down. They worried for him, they didn't know much about his past.  During the first month, Dan clung to Suzy like a puppy, helping her clean and with the cooking, making Arin a little jealous.  Him and Arin didn't get on good terms until Dan walked in on him animating for work.

"What's that?" Dan asked, crouching down to the screens level.  It pissed Arin off how tall the kid was.

"It's just an animation about the Legend of Zelda, something you wouldn't care about."

Dan's eyes lit up and he got on his knees beside Arin, crossing his arms on the the computer desk and resting his chin on them.  "Oh sweet which one?"

This lead into a long conversation about different video games, making Arin open up a bit to him.  Now, on most days, Dan would come into Arin's office and watch him animate new things.  They'd talk about their days, video games, things they liked.  It was their way of bonding, Arin even got Dan his own swivel chair for the office so he didn't have to be on his knees every time he came it.  It was only on bad days did he not come to watch, making Arin a little lonely.  

"I still think it's weird."  Arin stated, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You're just being paranoid.  If anything, you and Dan are weirdly close.  Are you cheating on me?" Suzy teasingly asked, making Arin flustered and stutter.  She pulled him off the couch, making him help set up the table for dinner.


	5. Shopping

"I don't want to be heeeeeeeere." Dan groaned, leaning into Suzy.  She started giggling but pushed him off and went back to looking at pants.

Since it was the weekend, Arin and Suzy decided it was time to go to the mall and find new clothes for everyone.  Dan didn't like it one bit, he didn't like crowded areas and the mall on a Saturday wasn't the most ideal place.  So far they had dragged him into three stores and now was in a shoe store which he knew would take forever to leave.  For the past few months, Suzy has been been begging Dan to get new shoes.  He had been wearing the same pair of ratty, dirty white sneakers everyday he's known them.

"What about these?" Suzy held up a pair of plain black converse.

Dan groaned again and through his head back. "Why couldn't I go with Arin?"

"You go to the Video Game store after you pick something."

"So I just need to pick anything?"   Dan got up and actually looked at the selection that they had in his size, which wasn't really that much.  He just got frustrated and pointed at a random pair.  Dan hurried Suzy to the cashier and bugged her.  "Can I go? Can I go? Can I go?"

She paid and told him he could.  He did not waist a second before running out and going four stores down, almost knocking into Arin.  After the two shared a laugh, the proceeded to look around.  Dan leaned up against Arin, pointing at almost ever game asking if he could have it.  Arin ruffled his long hair and said no, Dan wasn't gonna take it.  He got up behind Arin and wrapped his arms around his middle, nuzzling his stubbly cheek into his.  

"Dude, I give in. One game on one condition."

"Shoot."

It took him a bit to think, but something had been bugging him for a bit. "What is going on with you and Dr. Wecht?"

"What do you mean what's going on?..." Dan walked on ahead of Arin, trying to avoid looking at him.  

Dan promised to leave his old life behind him the day Arin and suzy said that he was coming home with them.  That also meant not being around the kind of people that got him into it in the first place.  The problem was that Mr. Wecht was a teacher, a highly loved one at that.  If it came out that he was paying to do it was someone barely legal, let alone a guy and his student, he would be fired in a instant.  Dan wasn't a big fan of him but he would never want to ruin  any ones life.  He felt like he owed him.

"I mean, he's always at the house, you're always with detention with him and it's only just you.  Is he picking on you?"  

"No, I just don't get along with anyone you know that. Gez, just drop it."

"Dan, tell me the truth." Arin raised his voice, something he never did around Dan except when getting heated up about games.

Dan looked down at his feet, he felt a little ashamed of what he did during last week, even though it was just teasing.  Arin stared him down, he wasn't gonna let this slide.

"Arin...drop it..." Dan whispered down to his feet.

"Dan, stop being a child!"

With that, Dan stormed out of the store and out of the mall.  He could not stand being called a child and he was gonna make Arin pay for that, one way or another.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Arin and Suzy came back home a bit after Dan did.  It worried Suzy that he locked himself in his room.  Dan didn't even come out during dinner.  If it was up to her, she'd have the door taken down and confront him face to face but she told him when he came into their home that he was allowed all the privacy he would want.  Arin tried to tell her to just ignore him, shouting that Dan was being a child making sure he heard it.  Suzy tried to find out what happened in the video game store but Arin wouldn't tell her anything.  After dinner and tv, the two went to bed but once Suzy was snoring lightly, Arin went to Dan's room.

"Open up." He kept his voice low and harsh.

The door opened a bit but he couldn't see Dan inside.  Against his better judgement, Arin walked inside and looked around till some stuff on the bed caught his eye.  When he got closer he saw that it was a pile of leather cuffs, paddles, floggers, and various other toys.  He looked down at the pile in confusion, wondering why Dan would even need such things.  The door closed behind him making him jump a bit.  

"We need to tal......" Arin turned around that was stunned speechless.

Dan stood against the wall in only tight black boxers, running a hand through his long fluffy hair.  Arin couldn't keep his jaw from dropping unable to say anything.  Dan inched closer to him biting his lip slightly.  Once he was close enough, Dan pushed Arin on to his bed and straddled his hips.

"Tonight, I'm doing the talking~" Dan whispered as he cupped Arin's face in his hands.


	6. Mixed Feelings

Arin's eyes grew wide with confusion and fear. "Dan, what is all of this? What are you doing?"  He pushed the tall teenager off him a little too hard, leaving him kneeling on the floor.

Dan kept his head down, fist clenched.  He banged his fist on the floor and stood up slowly, staring down the older man.  "You wanted me to stop being a kid and tell the truth.  This is the truth!"

"What?  You're kinky big whoop......Did Dr. Wecht get you into this??"

Dan had to laugh, his eyes getting meaner. "I was doing this shit loooong before I stumbled onto his motel room.  I'm still surprised you guys don't know what I did, who I am!  All the kids talk about.  Do you know how many offers I've gotten since you two put me back in school?  How many times they tried to attack me and the teachers would tell me to ignore it?  To just stop whining??"

"Dan....why are you doing this...."

"Because I'm tired of hiding it and you pushed it out.  And don't even try to act like you're any different, I see you're hard on." Arin quickly crossed his legs.  "Now, since you know, are you gonna tell Suzy?  Gonna tell her that the "Good kid" she had faith in is just a common whore?"

"Please, Dan.....calm down. Please, sit beside me."

"No."  He started heading towards the door.

Arin stood up and grabbed Dan's hand, pulling him back into him and hugging him tight.  Dan tried hard to push him away but he gave in.  He gripped Arin's shirt tight and collapsed into him.  Arin walked him over to the bed and sat him down, still holding him.  He pet the teens head whispering calm words.

".....I want to hate you......I wanted you to push me away....."

"Why?  Dan, I can't hate you.  Suzy would never let me."  Arin was happy to get a little chuckle out of Dan.

No more words were said, just hugging and hair petting.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later, Dan snuck into Arin and Suzy's room and went over to Suzy and shook her shoulder.  She almost shouted if Dan didn't quickly put his hand over her mouth.  It took a bit before words came out for they were both mesmerized by how big his hand was compared to her face.  

"Danny, are you ok?  What are you doing up this late?" She whispered to him.

"I....was having trouble sleeping....it's nothing.  I just want to make sure you're ok.  I'm sorry I was stand offish earlier, just hormones."

"Oh no sweetie, you don't have to be sorry."  He liked it when she called him that. "If you can't sleep, why don't you sleep with us?  It'll be like a sleep over."

Dan's eyes went wide.  He thanked ever god he could that it was still dark in the room and she couldn't see his face getting red.  Suzy wasn't taking no for an answer and made Arin scoot over a bit.  Dan kept trying to tell her that there was no need, he was sure she was just saying it because she was half asleep.  Suzy kept slipping back into sleep after she spoke and Dan had to keep waking her.  She pulled his arm till he was already practically in the bed and he crawled into the space between him.  After he got under the blanket she went right back to snoring leaving him to stare at the ceiling wide eyed.  Just two hours earlier, he was just hugging his feelings out with Arin and now he's in bed with him and his wife.  It made him a little uncomfortable.  Things got worse when Arin turned over and wrapped his arm around Dan.  His heart couldn't stop beating fast no matter how hard he tried to take his mind off of it.  Despite his better judgement, he turned on his side, facing Arin.

"So skinny"  Arin muttered in his sleep, laughing and squeezing Dan a little.

He tried his best to scoot a bit away from Arin but it would mean he'd booty bump into Suzy.  Arin hugged him more, cuddling him close, leaving Dan no room to hide his erection.  Dan could feel it press up against him and he felt ashamed for liking it too much.  He couldn't sleep a wink, his mind raced.  It wouldn't go down through out the whole night.  He wanted so badly to just grind up against Arin, groping and playing with him, but the person poking his back kept him from doing it.  Luckly he was able to sneak out of the bed without waking them up in the morning.  He went to their bathroom, hoping he could jut fix his problem but none of his usually fantasies were working.  It felt hopeless until he saw some of Arin's clothes lying on the floor next to their hamper.  

"I'm not sinking that low....." 

But he did.  Dan grabbed the clothes to just put them away but he couldn't help himself.  He sniffed Arin's shirt and got harder than he's ever been before.

"Fuck..." He muttered under his breath.

Feeling dirty and ashamed, he finished up in their bathroom before taking his walk of shame to his room, discarding the wet, dirty shirt into his own hamper. 


	7. Much Later

A few months had passed and things between Dan and Arin got awkward.  After the confrontation in Dan's room, it was hard for either to look at each other.  When ever they had family dinner or went out to hang out all together, Dan would hang his head low making sure not to accidentally make eye contact.  Over the few months, Barry had come over quite often, wither it was to hang in Dan's room or to help him with homework.  He became almost apart of the family but he could feel the tension between the two guys of the house.  He took the spot of the extra swivel chair in Arin's work room and watched/learned from him about animation and editing.  Barry became the communicator for the two, it was a little difficult for him but he tried his best.  Winter break came around and the first snow finally broke.  Barry rushed over to next door to see if Dan wanted to watch it.

"Come on man, it's so pretty!"

Dan was laying on his bed reading on of his many books.  He didn't even bother to change out of his night cloths that day which was just pajama pants.  Barry wasn't fazed by the half naked boy and proceed to kneel on the bed and start shaking him, begging him to go outside.  Dan groaned and burred his face into the book.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Becaaaaause, I wanna go have a snow ball fight."

"The snow just started falling, it'll take hours before it gets that thick."

Barry pouted and proceed to put all his weight on Dan, laying on top of him.  Dan didn't even seem to notice.  They became comfortable around each other after Dan told him about his past.  The two were almost inseparable at school, which was good for Dan, Barry made sure he stayed out of trouble.  Barry got used to Dan's "couldn't-care-less" attitude and Dan got used to Barry's friends.  During lunch, Dan would hang out at the computer lab with Barry and his friend Kevin who was a freshman.  It was good for the both of them.

"Please Danny.  I know you wanted to stay in all break but it's snowing and I wanna see it."

"Why not ask Kevin?"

"You know he's visiting family."

Dan sighed and got up on his elbows, making Barry's torso slide to his lap.  "Fine, I'll be out in ten."

Barry jumped up off the bed and waiting out in the living room.  It took Dan awhile to figure out what he wanted to wear.  He later settled on a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and boots.  Once he got out to the living room, Arin was talking with Barry.  Dan immediately lowered his head and told Barry he was ready to go.

"Um, Dan can I actually ask you something?  Barry why don't you wait out side for a bit."  

"No prob, Mr. Hanson ." Barry went outside and tried collecting flakes on his mitted hands. 

"What do you want?" Dan crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall trying to look bad but failing.

"Well, Suzy and I were wondering, with the holidays coming up,.....would you want to.....celebrate Hanukkah?"

For the first time in months, Dan looked up at Arin, surprised more than anything.  It took him a bit to form words. "How...how'd ya know I was Jewish?"

"The last name and jew fro gave it away."

Dan unconsciously touched his hair, flattening it down a bit.  The two talked for a bit about the holidays with Dan saying how they didn't have to since he didn't really celebrate it anymore and would rather do Christmas sense they were comfortable with it.  Arin explained how Suzy had been mewling over the idea for a while and really wanted to do something for Dan.  He had been really worrying her with the whole him and Arin not talking.  They reached a middle ground and Arin let Dan go out side to Barry, who made what could possibly be the worlds smallest snow man.

"What was that all about?" He asked, standing like a giant next to his master piece.

"Nothing really.  Hey, let's go down town so we can get the free coffee offer."

Barry nodded excitedly and poked Dan's side before running off.  The two boys ran down the street playing tag all the way to the down town coffee shop. Arin watched from the living room window, smiling to him self.


	8. Holiday Feels

Dan wakes up one morning smelling food being made.  It's not just any food, but food from when he was little.  A slight sting of pain fills his chest as he looks around his room making sure that his life with Arin and Suzy was not just a dream and he was back with his parents.  Once he calmed down, he pulled on a shirt and headed into the kitchen.  He found Suzy cooking for what looks like the whole town.  Dan gets behind her and rest his head on top of her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Suuuuuuz, what are you doing?"

"Making dinner, what else does it look like?"

"But it's the morning, can't you make me breakfast instead?"

Arin chimed in from the dinning room, "Dude, it's like 2 in the afternoon.  You're lucky we didn't yank you out of bed."

Dan went to Arin, who was setting things up.  He looked around, to his surprise, and found Hanukkah decorations everywhere.  Arin was on his computer twiddling a dreidel in his hand.

"......You look very Jewish right now.  What are you doing?"

Arin mumbled to his self making Dan tell him to speak up.

"I'm trying to figure out the rule..."

He could not take it anymore and ordered everyone to go to the living  room for a house meeting.  Suzy tried to protest but still came any way.  Arin sat down next to Suzy, dreidel still in hand, and waited for Dan to explain himself.  He didn't know where to even start, so what he started with was taking the dreidel away from Arin and taking a dreep breath. 

"You guys don't have to do this.  Yes, I know you want me to feel welcomed and thought of.  You have no idea how much this makes me happy, like holy shit, I could explode. But I don't want you guys to push it.  I have not really celebrated it or done anything Jewish in yeeeeeaaaars.  I'm done to celebrate Christmas with you guys.  Hell, I'll even go to church if you guys do, even if I'll burn as soon as I step inside." He got a chuckle out of Arin but Suzy shot daggers at him. "tough crowd." He muttered to himself. "But you guys get what I mean.  Suzy I love that you're making all that food for me but I know it takes a lot of work and it's something you're not used to. And Arin......learn the rules man because I'm gonna whop your ass in that.  So please, let's just do dinner, let's put the other stuff away, ok?"

He expected some anger, maybe some stomping, but the two stood up and hugged him.  There were no words, no retorts, just hugs and it was alright.  Suzy went back to the kitchen and Arin followed, leaving Dan to put the stuff away.  After a bit, he got a little bored and told them that he was going next door.  He never had to text ahead, Barry was always home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're doing all that for you? what makes you so special?" Barry said from his desk chair, right before a flying pillow hit him upside the head. "I kid, I kid."

"You better.  But come on, doesn't that shit only usually happen in Hallmark movies but with Christmas?"

Dan was laying down on Barry's bed with his feet sticking out a little.  He forgot to change before heading over, surprising Barry's folks when they opened the door earlier to a tall messy haired teen in happy bunny fuzzy pants and a tattered Rush shirt in the snow.  Barry was used to Dan taking up his bed and was in his desk chair with his feet pulled up, spinning himself around slowly.  The two went on about their break and what was happening back at Dan's place.  After a bit, Dan sat up and pointed at Barry dramatically.

"You, my house, dinner, games, I demand it."

"I don't get even a please, just demands?  Am I your little servant?"

Dan sat at the edge of the bed with one foot up on the bed, exposing his crotch, and gave him his famous bed room eyes. "I can make you one.~"

The flying pillow hit his square in the crotch, leaving the two boys bent over laughing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for letting me come to dinner Mrs. Hanson." Barry said as Suzy place his dinner in front of him.

"Sweetie, call me Suzy."

Barry smiled and nodded, ignoring Dan glaring at him.  _I'm sweetie_ , He thought to himself.  Once everyone was seated they dug in.  The room was filled with laughs and stories.  At one point, Suzy tries to embarrass Dan by telling Barry about the time he crawled into bed with them because he couldn't sleep.  For the rest of the night, he would not let Dan forget it.  After dinner, Dan offered to help clear the table and do the dishes before they go to bed making Suzy ruffle his hair for being so good to her.  Once the table was cleared, Arin tried to impress everyone with his dreidel skills.  He lost four games and was thinking god that he didn't bet with real money, just random candy they found around the house.  Barry went home at 9, full and happy.  Shortly after, Suzy headed off to bed, leaving Dan doing the dishes and Arin to keep him company.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight." Arin was leaning against the counter next to the sink.

"Of course...thank you for all of this but you really didn't need to go through the trouble."

"It's not trouble at all.  Most of it was Suzy's idea, you she loves ya.  Makes me wonder if you're trying to steal my girl." Arin chuckled, giving Dan a friendly punch on the arm.

"You know it's not like that, we love each other, like siblings do." He finished the dishes and was looking off into the distance smiling.

"What? don't feel like that with me?"

"With you it's more...." 

As the words left his lips he regretted it.  Dan hurried off to his room, slamming the door behind him.  Arin stood in the middle of the kitchen dumbfounded.  He thought back to the day Dan crossed boundaries in his room, thinking about what he meant back then.   _I  thought he was just being over dramatic...._ His cheeks started getting red, it slowly spreading up to his ears as he thought about it more. Arin shook his head and headed to his room, trying to forget the whole thing.


	9. Back to School and Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support. This fic literally started as a stupid little idea I had after watching the I burgie burgie video and I did not expect this kind of response. Thank you guys.

Winter break went by fast.  At Christmas, Dan help Suzy make dinner while Arin shoved the snow off the front walk way.  Dan burnt his hand on one of the oven burners badly when he tried to act cool when Suzy tried to tease him.  They didn’t open presents until the next day because he had to go to the hospital to get it wrapped up and get it checked for infection possibility, making him stay there overnight.  Instead of waiting till the next day for their feast, Arin and Suzy brought it to him, serving their meal in his hospital room.  When they got back, Barry rushed over to their place and asked about what happened, sheepishly admitting he waited most of the night for them to get back so he could give them presents.  Dan felt a little bad because he didn’t think to get him anything.  Barry didn’t mind, he didn’t expect to get anything from him but was happy when Dan insisted that they go to the mall later and let him pick out whatever he wants.

New Years was Dan’s favorite, Arin and Suzy allowed Barry to spend the night so they could ignore the ball drop and have Barry show him new online games.  They stayed up till about 5 in the morning before they got caught.  After Barry made it through night 3 on Five Night’s at Freddy’s 3, they high fived hard making Dan scream from the pain from the scabbing scare on his hand.  Arin came marching in Sailor Moon night shorts and nothing else and gave them a stern talking to.  Once he left, Dan let out a ragged breath that confused Barry, until he realized his friend was turned on and then got weirded out.  He demanded Dan sort himself out elsewhere and was confused when he grabbed a shirt from his hamper before leaving to “Fix” his problem.  Barry tried to pry an answer out of him but got nothing and thought it was probably for the best.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why does school have to start so early?” Dan groaned up against the locker besides Barry’s

It was the first day back to school from Winter Break and no one seemed happy about it, especially not Dan who was up at ungodly hours of the night for a new game release.  He was wearing a baggy long sleeve gray sweater that Suzy got him for Christmas, ripped black skinny jeans, black beanie he got from Arin, sunglasses to help his tired eyes, and only one glove to hide his scare.  Barry couldn’t help but feel weird next to him, dressed up in a button up blue shirt, jeans, and the black boots he made Dan buy for him.

“Was that game even worth it?  Fourth period just ended and I’m pretty sure that’s your second coffee today.” He grabbed his binder for Biology before shutting his locker.

“Do not try to talk shit about my coffee.  It’s mine and I’m gonna drink as many as I want.”

“Anybody ask about the glove yet?”

“Nah, they probably just think it’s some new emo fashion statement or something.  Looks cool though doesn’t it?”

The two went on talking about their days and Dan started telling Barry about his new game when Dr. Wecht came up to them.  It had been months since Dan had gotten detention and the only time they saw each other was during class and he was liking it that way.  Barry made sure that he stayed in line and helped keep him level headed when the others tried to tease, one of the reasons he liked to keep him close. 

“Hats are not supposed to be worn on school grounds.  You know that, Mr. Avidan.” 

Dan through his head back and groaned. “It’s not that big of a deal, Brian.”

“You are not allowed to call me that!” Dr. Wecht fixed his tie, calming himself down. “That’s a detention.”

Barry tried to convince Dan that he should say he’s sorry or something, Arin was counting on him to keep Dan out of trouble.  Instead of apologizing, Dan tries to talk his way out of detention.  Dr. Wecht only gives him one out, to either sit through detention or do some after school work for him.  Barry could just tell by Dan’s face that it meant no good, but he agreed to it any way, not wanting any more marks on his record.

“Danny, what just happened?  What is going to happen?”

“Chill, it’s just stuff.” Dan started walking down the hall, brushing him off.  Barry caught up to him by the science lab.

“It’s not just stuff.  Is he harassing you?  Do I need to report this?”

“I have to work again.”

Dan walked to class without another word, leaving Barry by himself in the hallway.  Barry wanted to run after him but knew that he shouldn’t.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Wecht left his kitchen once he heard a knock at the door.  He peeped through the peep hole and was delighted by what he saw.  Dan was out on the door step fixing his hair using his phone screen.  Once he put his phone away, Dan looked around, making sure that nobody’s seeing him standing outside a teacher’s house at 8 in the afternoon.  Dr. Wecht opened the door and let him inside where he complained about how he was freezing out there.

“Sorry for the wait.  Would you like anything to drink?”

“Got any bourbon?” Dan took off his boots and left them by the door before walking into the living room.

“You know I can’t give a student alcohol, Danny.”

“But I’m not a student tonight, am I, Brian?  I want bourbon.”

Brian went back to the kitchen and poured Dan a glass of bourbon and grabbed the red wine he was drinking before Dan arrived.  He went back into the living room and handed it to Dan who was already sitting on the couch. The bourbon was downed in no time while Brian was still sipping his wine.

“Now, are we doing business here or elsewhere?”

Brian took Dan’s hand, leaving their glasses on the coffee table, and led him to the master bed room.  Dan followed him and started getting a little nervous.  It had been awhile since he did anything like this and felt like he would be a bit rusty.  Brian sat at the edge of the king size bed and stared at Dan with hungry eyes. 

“Let’s begin, Danny. ~”


	10. Taking Things Further

Dan slowly took off his shirt, exposing his slim pale skin.  He hooked his thumbs into his jeans, pulling them down slightly to show his v more, teasing Dr. Wecht who was already blushing.  It's been months since he's done anything like this but what made Dan uncomfortable is how easy it was for him to get back into it.  He got down on his hands and knees and slowly crawled towards the older man.  Dan could see his bulge through his jeans.

"Some one wants it badly.~ What will it be today?  Spanking, maybe get sucked off, or do you just wanna fuck me like a bad boy, Brian?~"

Brian's breath hitched at the words.  Dan knew how to turn him on and he was defiantly gonna use it any chance he got tonight.  He had not had sex in forever and hardly touched himself, Dan felt a little embarrassed how he too was already hard.  Before he could tease more, Brian pulled the young boy over his knee and had a firm hand on his ass.  Brian gave it a good squeeze before spanking it hard.  Dan bit down on his knuckle to keep his voice from getting out.  He got a few more spanks before a hand ran through his long hair.

"Hey, don't bite like that, you'll bleed~" Brian's other hand took his and kissed the bite marks on Dan's knuckles before spanking him hard again.

Dan threw his head back, moaning.  It's been so long since he's gotten a good spanking.  He needed it badly for being such a bad boy.  In the middle of the spanking a thought popped in his head, Arin's hand instead of Brian's spanking him hard and whispering to him how's such a bad boy.  It turned him on so much, he felt ashamed.  Brian felt something hard press up against his outer thigh, making him smirk.

"Bad boys really like to be spanked do they?~"  His hand came down hard, earning another moan. "Maybe I should do more with you, get down on your knees again.~"

Dan obeyed and got off his lap and on to his knees.  Brian unzipped his pants and pulled out his already hard cock, waving it right in Dan's face.  He ran a hand through his hair and pulled him closer to it.  Dan licked slowly across the slit, making Brian gasp a little, before taking the head in his mouth.  He sucked on the tip hard, licking up all the precum leaking out.  Brian's hold on Dan's hair tightened, making him moan around his cock.  It didn't take long before he came in Dan's mouth.  

Before Dan could stand up, Brian grabbed him by the jaw and looked him right in the eye. "Swallow~"  He commanded in a deep voice.

Dan obeyed and opened his mouth to show he swallowed it all.  It felt so good, Dan wanted to do so much more but had to stop them, it was getting late and if Brian wanted more, he would have to wait.  He picked up his shirt and put it back on, went out to the door and put on his shoes.  Brian stopped him before he could go and kisses him hard before saying good bye and letting Dan walk home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was past 11 p.m and Arin was getting furious.  Earlier he went to go check on Dan to see if he wanted to see a movie with him and Suzy but he was not in his room.  He had quickly looked around the house before lying to Suzy, saying that Dan had already gone to sleep.  Once they got back, she went off to bed herself and Arin sat in a chair he brought from the dinning room and placed in front of the door, waiting.  When he knew for sure that Suzy was asleep, he called the neighbors seeing if he was over there but they said they saw him go out about 7:30 but not come home.  Arin thanked them and wanted to throw his phone across the room.  He never usually got this angry but he thought Dan was finally getting good, he didn't want to deal with a problematic kid.  Dan finally cam home a few minutes later, almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Arin waiting.

"Shit dude, are you trying to kill me?"  Dan laughed it off and started taking off his boots.

"Maybe I am!  What were you doing out so late, young man?" He tried not to be too loud.

Dan's cheeks got a little pink. "Young man?  Gez, you're sounding old.  I was just having a little fun out and about."

"Are you doing drugs?"

Dan was taken aback a little. "What?"

"Are. You. Doing. Drugs?"

"What?  Hell no!  Seriously, I was just out and about.  You can test me if you're being that anal."

He tried to walk away from their conversation but grabbed him by the front of the shirt.  Unconsciously, Dan bit his lip, feeling a little turned on again.  He quickly stopped in fear of the older man getting ideas.

"We let you into our homes, we feed you, we cloth you.  All I ask is for you to follow those rules or else you will be punished."

Dan tried his best to pull his sweater down a bit to hide the erection forming more in his tight jeans.   It was the worst time for it, but the thoughts started forming and they weren't stopping.  He hated it but he was defiantly a masochist but would never admit it.

"What kind of punishment?"  He thanked all the gods that the lights were off in the house and Arin couldn't see his face blushing from ear to ear.

Arin looked him up and down, thinking a bit before giving a little smirk.  He was willing to see how far the younger man was willing to go for him, knowing what he knew.  

"You'll see tomorrow morning before school.  Come to my office before you head out.  Got that?"

Dan nodded.  Arin let go of his sweater and let him hurry off to his room before falling back into the chair, not knowing what had come over him.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so excited for new chapters, makes me want to write and keep up with this. Love you guys. 
> 
> (plugging: made a tumblr for people to submit prompts that they want written, called grumpyporn, sorry but wanted to get the word out)


	11. Embarrassment

Dan stood in the middle of Arin's office looking down at his feet.  Arin made sure to bring him in there before he started getting ready and was now sitting in his office chair, staring at the nervous teen.  Dan peeked up a few times out of curiosity but Arin was still staring, scowling almost.  They stayed like that for a good few minutes more before Arin tossed something at Dan.  Luckily he caught it when it hit his chest.

"What is this?"  He unraveled them and saw that they were a pair of black lace panties with a little hot pink bow in the middle.  His face turned bright red quickly and threw them back at Arin.  The older man chuckled and stood up, walking over to Dan slowly with the panties in hand.

"You, who is living under my roof, was out wandering around the streets until late doing god knows what with god knows who and making a bad name most likely.  Since you want to keep being the bad boy I thought you were done with pretending to be, you need to be punished.  Now, I'm letting you off easy.  For the whole day, all you have to do, Danny boy, is wear these around school under your normal school clothes.  Don't think you can just take them off and forget it,  I'm gonna have you take a picture through out the day and make sure you're still wearing them.  And don't worry, Suzy knows nothing about this.  This is just between you and me."

Dan's face blushed harder.  Not because of the fact he had to wear girl undies for a whole day but that Arin wanted to see him in them, wanted pictures of him in them.  The thought of sending something so lewd to him turned Dan on a little.  He wanted to cuss at himself for getting a little wood this early in the morning from something so little but this was Arin asking something so kinky and dominant.  Despite himself, Dan agreed but tried hard not to sound too eager to do it.  Arin handed them over and was about to leave the room when he remembered something.

"I want those back clean.  I know how teenage boys are with girls panties but I don't want any "Dude stains" on them when you get home.  Got that?"

Dan nodded.  _I guess you wouldn't want your shirt back then,_ he thought to himself, thinking back to the shirt he hide in the back of his closet with various stains because he was too worried of getting caught to clean it.  He went off to his room and took a deep breath before putting them on.  Was surprised that they fit, he poked out a little because he couldn't keep his balls in, but besides that it wasn't too tight or falling off him.  He almost jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on his door.

"Sweetie, you're running late, do you want me to drive you to school?" Suzy asked through the door.

Dan quickly put on pants and poked his head out the into the hallway and said that'd be great but he still needed a few minutes to get dressed and his stuff together.  Suzy said ok and went back out into the house, leaving him to get his shit together before heading out the door.  She dropped him off in front of the school and handed him a bag a trail mix since he didn't eat before they left.  Dan jokingly groaned and then thanked her for the ride and said bye before heading into the school, making it to first period second before the late bell.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened yesterday?" Barry demanded as they were eating lunch. 

Barry, Kevin, and Dan where in the computer lab by themselves as the computer teacher stepped out to get lunch off campus.  Dan sat with one foot up on the seat and the other dangling far in front of him.  Kevin was beside him but distanced himself from the conversation, he knew that it was between the two of them so he plugged him in headphone and watched his favorite let's player.  Barry was at the edge of his seat literally, ready to strangle Dan if he was gonna give him any more vague answers.  The two haven't talked since the day before after Dr. Wecht scolded him.  

"Stuff happened.  Not like the worlds ending." Dan turned back to his computer and tried to go back to the online game he was planning but Barry grabbed his leg and turned him back around.

"You're telling me everything now or I'm telling Arin."

Dan sighed and whispered to him almost everything that happened the night before.  He made sure to leave out the extreme details of his encounter with the science teacher and gave him the cliff notes version.  Barry was about ready to lose his shit.  He went off about how Dr. Wecht should be fired and put in jail and many other things.  It took a lot but Dan finally calmed him down and told him the rest and lightly about his punishment.

"What do you have to do?"

He wanted to punch Barry for making him repeat it. "Wear........panties for the day....and send him pics." he whispered lightly.

"Isn't this what you've been waiting for??  Arin is literally asking for almost nudes."

"I know it's just weird ya know?  It's like when you get a new toy and you're like what do I do with this how does this work?  I don't know if he feels that way or thinks of me like that.  I'm still just a kid to him...."

Dan turned back to his game and played it with little enthusiasm.  Barry wanted to re-ensure him but there wasn't much he could do, he didn't know the answer either.  A bit later the teacher came back and thanked the boys for not making a mess.  The bell ringed and marked the end of lunch.  Kevin went off to his math class and Barry and Dan went to English which they had at the same time.  Dan was gonna walk Barry to his class but his phone went off.  He checked his text and said he had to go.  Barry really wanted him to stay but it looked urgent so he let him go and went to his class room.  Dan ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom to hide in so he could skip.  As he waited, he reread the text again.

                                                                                 

 

                                                                     Arin: Time to show if you're still a good boy and have them on  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (grumyporn tumblr plug.......i have no shame..................Love ya guys!!!)


	12. Caught Red Handed

"Oh god, what do I do? What do I do?" Dan asked himself in the bathroom stall.

He's been standing in the handicap stall for most of the class period and was freaking out.  Having never sent sexy pics to anyone before, he had no idea what to do.   _Do I give him a little peak?  Do I try to get myself up and be like "oops~"?  dear god, why can't I think?!?_ He took his pants off awhile ago, thinking if he didn't do it then he'll never do it.  Arin had already texted him twice asking for the pics.  Demanding them practically, Dan bought himself some time saying that he was in class.  Arin thought it'd be a good time to tease.

 

Arin:   _You can take a pic in the middle of class, I'm sure everyone would enjoy the sight_

Dan: _I'll beat you if you push it_

Arin: _Ya ya tough guy, just get me the pic or else i will tell Suz about the sneaking out and the panties_

 

He didn't know why but something about Arin's tone was turning him on.  Now, he just wanted to delay it more, not wanting to show him his hard on.  He didn't care if it was covered by the panties or hanging out, there was just no way.  Time was cutting close, Dan had 15 minutes before his next period so it was now or never.  He grabbed his phone from the stall sink and quickly took a pic from the front, praying to all the gods that Arin doesn't notice he's hard.  Right as he sent it, the stall door banged open and a kid with swoopy hair poked his head in.

"You know you should really pick the stall without the broken lock before you start getting naked."

Next thing Dan saw was complete darkness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan opened his eyes slowly.  The lights in the room he was in were bright and hurt.  He looked around slowly, seeing he was in the school's nurses office he guessed, having been in there numerous times in the beginning of the year.  The room was completely white and nothing really to see except for the nurse at her desk and the kid from the stall snoozing off in one of the waiting chairs.  Dan got up on his elbows slowly, head spinning in circles.  The nurse came over and made him lay back down and explained to him that he fainted in the boys room and that the kid brought him there.  As soon as she left the room to go check on some file, Dan lifted the blanket on him and to his surprise, he had his pants back on.

"I couldn't exactly carry you here in your panties now could I?"  The boy asked, startling Dan.

"What happened?"

"I heard you pacing in the bathroom and went to see if everything was ok.  The lock on that stall is tricky, if you shimmy the door it opens right up.  So I checked on you, saw a lot,"  The boy winked at Dan. "And when I tried to be witty you fainted.  I will say I was a bit surprised and was gonna call a teacher but decided you needed pants.  Don't worry, I don't touch unless told other wise."

".....You talk a lot....."  Dan got up from the cot he was in and went up to the kid. "Now listen, you're not gonna tell anyone about what you saw, are you?  Because kids who talk end up with broken noses"  He raised his fist to add more enthasis to the threat.

The kid stood up, only coming up to about Dan's shoulder.  Dan backed up a bit so that they weren't to close.  He was about to say something but the nurse came back, telling Dan that she contacted his home to tell his folks about what happened.  She told him that his "Mother" was on her way to pick him up.  It made Dan a little unease when people called Arin and Suzy his "mom and dad", mostly because of his feelings for Arin, made it feel more wrong.  He sat back down on the cot as the nurse tried to talk the other boy into going back to class but he insisted on staying until he knew Dan was on his way home and in good hands.  She praised him for being so nice but Dan was still iffy about the guy.  Suzy came about 20 minutes later, almost crying as she hugged Dan tight talking fast.

"Are you alright?  Does your head hurt?  Are you seeing double?"  It was coming out so fast he almost didn't understand her.

Dan cracked a smile, "I don't have a concussion.  Just a little light headed that's all."

Suzy thanked the nurse for calling her and the boy for bringing Dan up there.  She signed him out and was still bombarding him with questions the whole time.  They were about to leave when Suzy doubled back and made Dan thank the boy.  He tried to just shuffle his feet and mumble it but she made sure he said it clearly.

"Thank you..."

"No problem."  The boy was too overly pepped up for Dan's taste.

Suzy clapped her hands together loudly, making the both of the boys jump.  "I have an idea!  Why don't you two hang out this weekend.  He can come over and spend the night, as a way to say thank you."

"Suzy..."

"I think that'd be splendid.  We'll have tons of fun Danny-boy.  The names Mark by the way."  Mark held out his hand and Dan reluctantly shook it.  He already made one unexpected friend, he wasn't really hoping for another. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Shameless plug: grumpyporn tumblr) Love you guys!


	13. Sneak Out

"Now you boys behave," Arin said, standing in Dan's door way in the best Dad voice he had.

Dan groaned and threw his head back on his pillow, waiting for him to leave.  Sitting on his floor with air mattress was Mark who he's been trying to ignore the whole evening.  Suzy made him invite him over for the week end and "hang out" but all Dan wanted to do is just sit in his room and be the mysterious teenager he always tried to be.  Feeling the tension in the room, Mark decided to speak up.

"You like video games?"

"Everyone likes video games." Dan said in a flat tone, whipping out his phone to pass the time.

"I really like online independent games.  It's nice to support their hard work and you never know what kind of craziness is gonna happen in it.  Doesn't your dad do animations?  Can I see some of his work?  Do you think he could teach me a few things?"

Dan sat up in his bed and faced Mark for the first time really that whole day.  "One:  He's not my dad, don't call Arin that again and Two:  Oh my god, shut up.  Do you have a off switch or do I have to muffle you like a dog?"  Dan plopped back on his bed in a huff.

"Why are you being so mean to me?  I helped you."

"I didn't ask to be helped."

Fiddling with the blankets Suzy gave him to sleep with, Mark though for a bit.  He didn't understand why Dan was being such a dick to him.  In the beginning of the year, Dan was The tough kid of the school but ever since he started being around that one boy he's gotten to be more chill.  Mark started to wonder what that boy had that he didn't.  They were both in the same grade, but Mark tried thinking of it from a different perspective.  Thinking back to what would piss him off when it dawned on Mark.

"Is this all because I saw you in panties?"

"That never happened!" Dan shouted a little too loud, face turning slightly red. Mark knew he hit the nail on the head.  He went over to the bed, laying his arms on top, staring at the blushing older boy.  

"Danny-boy, we both know it happened and I promised I would keep it secrete, keep it safe.  You don't have to worry.  Little ol' Mark here is good at keeping secrets."

Dan just wanted the younger boy to go away, it was bad enough he had to spend the whole day with the boy who saw him in lace panties but also have to relive it.  It haunted him when he got home from school that day when he passed out and had to face Arin earlier than expecting.  Having to pass by him as Dan walked around the house was enough to make his face feel hot.  But one thing was for some reason bugging him the most.

"Why do you keep calling my 'Danny-boy'?  I'm older than you."

"It's fun, suits ya."

"Oh so fun,  _Markiemoo._ " Dan said in a mocking ton.

The younger boy just laughed and stayed at his spot by the bed.  Dan tried his best to ignore him but some times he would inch closer and get kind of in his face.  Luckily before he caused another scene, his phone buzzed.  Mr. Wecht had been texting him off and on ever since he first went over to his teacher's place for 'after school activities'.  There was kind of a thrill fooling around with a teacher, even if they've done it before it was a teacher and student relationship, but some part of it felt wrong.  Dan couldn't suppress his feelings for Arin no matter how hard he tried, his sexual urges wouldn't go away either which made him feel like such a kid.  His feelings for Arin were true, not just some boner thinking.  Phone buzzing broke his sad train of thought.  

                            _Bri:_   **Can you come over in a bit?  I think you need to study more before your next test.**

Dan couldn't help but chuckle a bit, loving how much of a dork Mr. Wecht was when he tried to use teacher talk to mask his booty call.  Mark tried to look at his phone, but moved so he couldn't see. 

                            _Dan:_   **Only if the teach gives me an A for being such a good boy**

 _Bri:_   **Bring the uniform, I miss it so much.**

Getting off the bed, pushing Mark aside, Dan went to his closet and dug out of the back a bag.  Mark tried to ask what was inside but Dan just ignored him.  After getting everything together, Dan made Mark promise something impossible to ask someone you just met.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out for a bit, cover for me."

Before getting an answer, Dan went out his window, leaving Mark sitting in his room, wondering what he should do.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on out.  I wanna see it."

Mr. Wecht was sitting at the edge of his bed, leaning back on his hands.  Him and Dan shared a few drinks and had a little kissing session a little earlier.  Nothing now was gonna get in between him and his little twink.  Dan came out in a slightly over sized white button up shirt with a school insignia on the right breast pocket.  The green and red striped tie hung loosened around his neck as his boxers poked a bit from the bottom of the shirt.  Mr. Wecht loved how the teens hands barely poked from the sleeves, showing his finger tips. He looked over the teen with lust filled eyes.

"Mr. Wecht, why do I have detention again?  I thought I was being a good boy."  Dan walked closer to his teacher, slowly.

"Oh no,"  Mr. Wecht pulled his tie once he was close enough bringing them closer. "You've been so very naughty.  I need to make an example out of you." The older man growled.

The two went further than they had the last night Dan was over but never going as far as fucking.  Dan couldn't bring him self to do it, making up little excuses or wearing Mr. Wecht out until he couldn't go on any further.  Unexpectedly, Dan fell asleep in the teacher arms, staying the night and longer then he had intended.  His dreams where filled with Arin and what he wished they could do, not knowing what waited for him at home the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (grumpyporn tumblr) love you all and thank you so much for the support


	14. Morning After

"I see you made it home safe," Dan heard as he climbed threw his bed room window.  At first he wanted to yelp but remembered it way only Mark.  "I kept my end of the deal, now what about you?"

"What about me?"

Dan put his stuff down and changed out of his night clothes.  He didn't get time to shower when he woke up at Brian's place since he wasn't planning on passing out.  Putting his dirty clothes in the hamper, Dan walked to the other side of the room in his boxers before Mark stopped him.  The younger teen blocked his way and wasn't letting him any where near his dresser.  He was really starting to piss Dan off.

"Let me change."

The younger boy wagged his finger no.  "I made sure that Mr. Hanson didn't find out about you sneaking out to who ever you fancy.  Now, it's time for you to repay me, or else I could tell him about other things."

"Seriously, you talk way too much and as if you had anything else on me."

With a smirk on his face, Mark pulled a crinkled up shirt from behind his back.  At first Dan thought he was just being weird but as he noticed which shirt it was, he knew it was Arin's shirt that he kept in the back of his closet.  He grabbed for it but Mark moved it back behind him, still staring up at him.  All he wanted to do now was curse Suzy for making him let Mark come over, he was a brat and was playing him.  Going for the shirt again, Mark backed up but kept his cool.

"Keep doing that I'll call for them and they'll see this.  You wouldn't want that would you?  It's so stained and used."

Dan couldn't help but blush.  He'd been meaning to clean it and put it back in Arin's closet, making it look like it'd fallen off the hanger, but he couldn't seem to part with it.  It made him feel pathetic but the smell of Arin on the shirt turned him on so much, making his fantasies more vivid, bringing him to cum sooner.  He knew it was just hormones but he couldn't control himself.  The fear of being kicked out if either of them found out about his obsession was still too much.  Dan sat down on the blow up mattress Suzy set up in the middle of his room for Mark and ruffled his frizzy hair.  Looking up at Mark, he knew he was defeated.

".....What do you want?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school, Barry tried to come up to Dan a couple time but he had to keep making up excuses on why they couldn't hang out or why he couldn't go to the computer lab for lunch.  Dan felt like shit lying to Barry but it was part of his deal with Mark.  Till the end of the month, he had to be Mark's personal assistant, which means Dan has to have a;; his attention dedicated to Mark.  He wanted to punch the little brat in the face but then it'd mean detention and his dirty secrete out. 

"You're slacking.  Keep up or else I could punish."  the smirk on Mark's face was not comforting one bit.  

Before they got to school, Mark went over the guidelines of what it meant to be his assistant and what Dan would have to do.  

"I'm fine, you're books are heavy as fuck though."

"Maybe it'll help you build up those strong arms of yours."  The way Mark wrapped his body around Dan as he said that was unsettling.  Dan knew what would happen if he made a wrong step and he was not prepared to be two peoples fuck toy. 


	15. Secrete messages

As soon as Danny got home from school and away from Mark, he couldn't have been happier.  It's been a week and another second with with the jabber mouth would have driven him insane.  Luckily it was the weekend and Danny made sure to say he had too much homework to go out.  It was a complete lie but anything to stop Suzy from setting up another play date.  He loved her but she likes Mark way too much.  Setting his book bag down, Danny went over to his computer and started messaging Barry.  For some reason, Mark hated Barry, who in Dan's opinion is like the fluffiest teddy bear that no one can hate, and forbid him to speak to him.  Didn't stop the two from messaging each other online.

                         Danny:  Dude, get on fast before I start throwing rocks at your window.

                         Barry: Unless you got a boom box waiting outside my window, don't expect my loving.

Couldn't help but smile, knowing that he still had his best friend.  Danny didn't know how long he would last without him.

                          Danny:  Sorry about Markie-mic-Douche  I don't know what his problem is man

                          Barry:  He want the D

                          Danny:  B like no

                          Danny:  He aint getting this amazing package without paying up

                          Barry: but doesn't he have dirt on you that could ruin things with Arin?

                          Danny:  We do not talk about that 

                          Danny:  That was told in confidence that you would not judge

From outside, Danny heard tapping on his window.  Going over to it he could see Barry looking at him concerned.  He opened the window and helped his best friend crawl into his bedroom.  The two stood in the room in silence, Barry with his arms crossed and Danny kinda wanting to sit down but knew it wasn't appropriate for the moment.  Silence went on longer and Danny couldn't handle it.

"What?"

"I am insulted that you think I would ever judge you for wanking it to someone's shirt.  I am outraged."

Bending over laughing, it took Danny a while to finally calm down.  "Waking it?  Who the hell talks like that anymore?"

"Me!  And it made you laugh.  You've looked so defeated and down around the angry ankle biter, was worried there for a bit I might never see that handsome smile."

"Gez, that was so homo.  Wanna completely homo hug it out?"  Danny asked with arms out stretched.

"Only with you bro."

 

 


End file.
